


No Sleep Till Brooklyn

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hummed into the kiss.  So they’d hit the “horny drunk” stage and Derek was just tired enough that he didn’t even try to discourage it.  Plus Stiles had been so busy writing papers and studying for finals that Derek hadn’t been laid in two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Till Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of 30 days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt picture credit: [rjdel.com](http://www.http://rjdel.com/post/5063096847.com/)
> 
> So the lovely Stef requested rimming and bottom Derek and since I've given you 24 days of either complete and utter fluff or heartbreaking angst I thought, why not just do some smut. So here you go.

“I’m really sorry about this dude,” Scott said. 

“Not your fault,” Derek grunted as Stiles’s feet tangled with Derek’s. Again. He glanced over and saw that Scott wasn’t faring any better with Allison who seemed to be trying to stick her entire tongue in Scott’s ear. At least Stiles wasn’t at the “horny drunk” stage yet. 

“Still, sorry you had to come all the way out here, but no way was I gonna get them both back to Brooklyn and Stiles didn’t want to stay at Allison’s. He whined for like thirty minutes before I finally called you.” Scott looked really apologetic but Derek brushed him off. It was fine.  
  


“It’s fine,” Derek said. “I was expecting it.” It was basically tradition at this point. It started freshman year, when Stiles and Allison had accidently enrolled in the same class. It was weird at first, hanging out just the two of them, but after a couple of all nighters studying for a test they found themselves closer than they’d ever been and they liked having their own friendship independent of Scott. So they made a point every semester to take one elective together, just the two of them. And every semester, after their final, they would go out and get drunk, just the two of them. Which generally led to Allison calling Scott, which led to Scott calling Derek, which led to Derek dragging his ass into the city from their apartment in Brooklyn and hauling Stiles’s drunk ass all the way home. 

“Thanks,” Scott said, his voice cracking on the end of the word as Allison’s hand slipped in the back of his pants. “I better get her home.” Scott tugged on Allison’s arms and they headed toward Allison’s apartment in Tribeca. 

“Come on,” Derek pulled Stiles along with him as he headed toward the subway entrance a couple of blocks away. 

“Derek?” Stiles lifted his head off of Derek’s shoulder and smiled as if he’d just noticed him. “You came to get me.” 

“I always come to get you,” Derek pointed out. 

“You do,” Stiles nodded. “You’re a really good boyfriend.” He frowned as if that bothered him. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Derek asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he concentrated on not getting tangled in Stiles’s uncoordinated feet. 

“No, it’s great, you’re great,” Stiles assured him. “It’s just…I never get to come pick _you_ up when you’re drunk.” 

“I can’t get drunk,” Derek pointed out. 

“That’s not the point,” Stiles huffed getting annoyed. “You’re always taking care of me, I never get to take care of you.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows. “You take care of me,” Derek admitted as he led Stiles down the stairs into the station. 

“When?” Stiles pulled away and turned to face Derek as they waited on the platform. He started swaying slightly and Derek reached out, grabbing his hips to steady him. “When do I take care of you?” 

Derek blushed, ducking his head as his thumbs dipped under Stiles’s shirt and rubbed against his hip bones. 

“Oh,” Stiles’s eyes went wide and he crowded himself into Derek’s space, nudging Derek’s nose with his own until Derek looked up. Stiles smiled and ducked down, sucking Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away and blinking down at him. “You meant in bed right?” Stiles asked suddenly unsure and it shouldn’t have been nearly as endearing as it was. 

Derek chuckled and kissed him softly. “Yeah, I meant in bed.” Derek whispered against Stiles’s lips. 

“Oh, good,” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and pulled him closer, running his fingers just under the waistband of Derek’s pants teasingly, grabbing a handful of Derek’s ass as he pressed his growing erection against Derek’s hips. 

Derek hummed into the kiss. So they’d hit the “horny drunk” stage and Derek was just tired enough that he didn’t even try to discourage it. Plus Stiles had been so busy writing papers and studying for finals that Derek hadn’t been laid in two weeks. 

They felt a burst of wind as the train pulled into the station and Derek pushed Stiles away a bit. “Train,” Derek nudged Stiles toward the edge of the platform and managed to maneuver him into the train car, something made infinitely harder by the fact that Stiles refused to remove his hands from Derek’s ass. 

“Come on,” Derek moved Stiles to the back of the train car and tried to get him to sit down but Stiles refused. 

“If I sit, I’ll fall asleep and I have plans,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s jaw as he scraped his teeth over Derek’s stubble, sliding a finger between Derek’s cheeks. Derek bucked his hips in surprise and Stiles smiled as he moved up Derek’s jaw, tracing the shell of Derek’s ear with his tongue. 

Derek looked over Stiles’s shoulder and saw there was only one other person in the train car with them and he seemed to be engrossed in his phone so Derek just said fuck it. 

“What kind of plans?” Derek asked, making his voice low and gravely because he knew it drove Stiles crazy. 

“Well that depends,” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, pulled a hand from Derek’s pants and slipped it in his back pocket. He pulled Derek’s wallet out and dug through it until he emerged triumphantly with a small packet of lube. “This’ll work,” Stiles smirked, sliding the lube into his pocket and putting the wallet back in Derek’s. 

The train came to a stop and Derek and Stiles both stood still as the guy at the other end got up and walked off without once looking up from his phone. “Alone at last,” Stiles said, pushing Derek up against the pole and attacking his mouth. 

Derek grunted, pushing into the kiss, parting his lips for Stiles’s tongue as he slotted their bodies together. Stiles’s hands found their way into Derek’s hair and he pulled, tilting Derek’s head back so he could work his way down Derek’s neck. Derek was panting above him as Stiles stopped on his collarbone, sinking his teeth into the soft skin then soothing the bite with a swipe of his tongue. 

Derek pushed his hands up under Stiles’s shirt, holding on tight while Stiles noisily sucked a bruise into Derek’s skin. “Fuck I love the way you taste,” Stiles said when he pulled back, frowning as the bruise started to fade immediately. “Not fair,” he whispered, shifting his hips so their erections dragged across each other through the denim and Derek’s fingers dug into Stiles’s shoulder blades as he did it again and again. 

“Turn around,” Stiles said, his voice wrecked and Derek didn’t have the energy to argue, just spun around, instinctively grabbing onto the pole in front of him as Stiles plastered himself against Derek’s back, grinding his hips into Derek’s ass as he slipped his hands down the front of Derek’s pants, fingers brushing lightly over the head of Derek’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Derek ground out, jerking under Stiles’s touch and resting his forehead against the cool metal of the pole. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said palming Derek, his fingertips lightly scratching against Derek’s balls and Derek moaned, tossing his head back against Stiles’s shoulders. Stiles pulled his hand out and popped the button on Derek’s jeans then dragged the zipper down over his straining erection as he mouthed Derek’s shoulders. 

The train came to a stop at the Grand Street station and Derek didn’t even care that any minute someone could get on because he could finally breathe again, but no one did. As the doors closed again and the train pulled away from the station Derek felt Stiles’s hands on his hips, dipping into his jeans and pushing down. 

  
“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice strangled. 

“Last stop until Brooklyn,” Stiles mumbled into the back of Derek’s neck and he shivered as Stiles pushed his jeans all the way down. 

Derek groaned as he felt the rough denim, stretched tight over Stiles own erection drag against the sensitive skin of his ass and then suddenly it was gone, and along with it the press of Stiles against his back. 

“Wha—“ He turned his head to see Stiles had fallen to his knees behind Derek. 

“Hold onto the pole,” Stiles said, his eyes wide, pupils blown as he reached out and ran his hands up the back of Derek’s thighs, splaying out his fingers and lightly brushing at the crease of his ass. “Spread your legs.” 

Derek obeyed, turning back around to get a better grip on the pole and spreading his legs as far as he could with his pants still around his ankles. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Stiles’s finger curving up and over his cheeks, squeezing once before grabbing them firmly and pulling them apart, opening Derek up. 

Derek swallowed a moan as the tip of Stiles’s thumb traced lightly around his hole, not pressing in just brushing. “Lube,” Derek barely managed get out as Stiles continued to circle around the rim. 

“Just—“ Stiles swallowed and Derek had never heard him sound so wrecked. “I want to try something,” he whispered and Derek’s breath caught when he felt Stiles’s tongue ghosting over his hole. Stiles did it again, pressing a little firmer each time and Derek’s hands tightened on the pole as his thumb slipped in a little, allowing Stiles’s tongue to press inside. 

“Jesus,” Derek could feel his legs shaking as Stiles used his tongue to stretch him out, licking inside of him with quick, firm thrusts. Derek couldn’t help but thrust back, fucking himself on Stiles’s tongue as he pushed in further and further. Stiles’s teeth scraped ever so slightly against the rim and Derek’s hips bucked forward at the sensation. 

“Stiles, I need—“ Derek was barely keeping it together at this point and he shivered when he felt a small puff of air brush over him. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, reaching in his pocket for the lube and tearing it open to coat his fingers. One finger slipped in easily after Stiles’s prep and Derek pushed back, moaning at the intrusion. 

“More,” Derek panted and Stiles added a second, scissoring them a couple of times before twisting his wrist around until he found it, dragging the pads of his fingers over the small bundle of nerves and causing Derek to cry out and clench around him. 

Stiles added a third finger and the stretch was tight this time but Derek relished in the burn because it brought him back from the brink of orgasm, grounding him in the moment. 

“I’m good, fuck Stiles, I’m good, just,” Derek thrust back, impaling himself on Stiles’s fingers and Stiles let out a strangled groan. Derek turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Stiles who was still kneeling on the floor of the train. “Fuck me,” Derek said and Stiles nodded enthusiastically, pulling his fingers out and scrambling to his feet. 

  
Derek didn’t have time to mourn the loss of Stiles fingers because suddenly he was there, warm and firm against Derek’s back. Stiles rested a hand on Derek’s neck as he pulled Derek into a bruising kiss, his tongue crashing into Derek’s mouth, sliding against Derek’s tongue as he nipped at Derek’s bottom lip. His other hand worked between them, popping the button on his own jeans and dragging his zipper down before shoving his pants low on his hips. 

Stiles spread more lube over his cock, stroking it lazily and pulling away from the kiss. He splayed his free hand against Derek’s tattoo, pressing gently and Derek got the message, bending over slightly to give Stiles a better angle. The hand brushed down Derek’s back and over his side before settling on his hip as Stiles lined himself up and slipped the head of his cock into Derek slowly. 

“Shit,” Stiles panted, stopping suddenly, his grip on Derek’s hip boarding on painful and Derek whined trying to push back, to take Stiles in deeper. “I forgot how fucking tight you were,” Stiles said through gritted teeth as he moved a bit more, letting himself sink slowly into Derek. “God, how long has it been since we did this?”

“Too long,” Derek panted, pushing back impatiently until he felt Stiles’s hips settle against his ass. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, taking a few deep breaths before pulling back just a little and thrusting back in. “Let’s not do that again.” 

Derek grunted his agreement as Stiles gave him another shallow thrust. “Move,” Derek practically growled and Stiles’s hand settled on Derek’s other hip, gripping tightly as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into Derek. “Yes,” Derek hissed out as Stiles started thrusting in earnest, his cock dragging roughly over Derek’s prostate on every other thrust, still a bit too drunk to keep a proper rhythm. 

Stiles pushed forward, draping himself over Derek’s back, moving up Derek’s spine with sloppy open mouth kisses, stopping when he got to Derek’s tattoo and tracing it with his tongue. 

“Touch me,” Derek gasped out as Stiles slammed into his prostate again and he felt Stiles nod against his back as one hand moved from his hip and slide across his chest before Stiles’s fingers wrapped around Derek’s aching cock. 

Stiles thrusts sped up as Derek got into a rhythm, pushing himself back onto Stile’s cock then fucking up into his hand. Stiles felt his balls start to tighten up and his rhythm got even more erratic until he thrust in one last time, hard, slamming his hips against Derek’s ass and stilling as he came, buried deep inside of Derek. He panted against Derek’s back, his hips jerking shallowly as he milked out the last of his orgasm before pulling out and dropping to his knees. 

“Around,” Stiles mumbled frantically grabbing at Derek’s waist and turning him to face Stiles. Derek’s hand immediately reached out for Stiles’s shoulder as Stiles leaned forward and swallowed Derek down. Derek squeezed, his hand drifting into the back of Stiles’s head as hollowed his cheeks and pulled back. 

Stiles grabbed Derek by the base and pulled his foreskin back, circling Derek’s head with his tongue before dipping into the slit, gathering up the pre-come that was leaking out and swallowing it. Stiles moved his fingers down to Derek’s balls, cupping them lightly as he swallowed Derek down again. The tip of Derek’s cock brushed against the back of his throat and Stiles groaned around it as Derek’s hips snapped forward, his orgasm slamming out of him, as he shot down Stiles’s throat. 

Stiles swallowed what he could, stroking Derek through it until he pulled away from Stiles, too sensitive to be touched. “Come here,” Derek whispered, moving his hand to Stiles’s jaw, pulling him to his feet and kissing him softly, licking into his mouth, tasting himself on Stiles’s tongue. 

Stiles swayed slightly, the alcohol and the late hour, coupled with the bone melting orgasm leaving him less than steady on his feet. He blinked up at Derek slowly, his eye lids heavy as he struggled to keep them open and Derek tucked Stiles’s back in his pants before lowering him gently into a seat. 

Derek grabbed the empty packet of lube and slipped it in his pocket before pulling his own pants back up and plopping down next to Stiles. Stiles immediately leaned into Derek’s side, nuzzling into his neck and Derek pulled him closer. “You take care of me, so I take care of you,” Stiles mumbled as the train pulled into the station. 

“We take care of each other,” Derek offered, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’s temple. 

“I like that,” Stiles whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you [tumble](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/) with all the colors of the wind?


End file.
